Here For You
by Raye.Harrogath
Summary: "Aku hanya bisa menjanjikan satu hal. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu."/Hinata sama sekali tak langsung menjawab pernyataan itu. Ia terdiam./Another simple oneshot from Raye/Dedicated to #EternalLoveforSasuHina event./Mind RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : **OOC Akut. AU. MISTYPO**. Dan berbagai kesalahan lain yang ada di dalamnya.

Dedicated for #EternalLoveForSasuHina event

Gak suka gak usah baca..:)

Don't like, don't read, don't bash..^^

Happy Reading...

.

.

**Here For You © Raye . Harrogath**

.

.

Gadis itu sedang berada sendirian di sebuah lapangan basket yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Duduk di atas kap mobilnya dengan kepala menengadah ke langit yang bertaburan bintang. Memikirkan apa tak seorang pun tahu. Meskipun di dalam kesendiriannya, dapat terlihat jelas bahwa ia seakan sedang memiliki pergulatan akan sesuatu. Bungkus rokok dan pemantiknya berada tepat di sampingnya namun tak tersentuh. Sang gadis baru berusia tujuh belas tahun, dan ia seakan tersesat. Kehilangan arah tujuan hidup.

.

.

.

Sasuke pernah tak sengaja menemukannya duduk menyendiri di tempat sakral baginya sekali. Tempat yang jauh dari keramaian dan juga jarang dikunjungi, baik oleh para siswa siswi, maupun para staff sekolah Konoha High School. Tempat yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Sasuke melihatnya sewaktu jam istirahat, ketika dia sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran para gadis, yang selalu saja berkumpul di sekelilingnya dan membuatnya merasa sesak. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang selalu mengingat kejadian kecil dan merekamnya dalam memorinya. Tapi entah kenapa, dia selalu saja berhasil mengingat setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan gadis bersurai indigo itu. Mengingat hingga hal-hal kecil, yang bagi orang lain merupakan sesuatu yang sepele.

Gadis itu sedang duduk dengan punggung bersandar di sebuah pohon, kaki terselonjor lurus ke depan. Angin yang berhembus pelan membelai surai sang gadis, hingga membuat sebagian helai rambut jatuh menutupi wajah. Kedua matanya terpejam, dan dia hanya mengawasi dari jauh saat sang gadis mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati semilir angin yang dirasa sangat menyejukkan itu.

Sasuke terdiam di tempat. Sama sekali tak bergerak. Tak mampu bergerak. Tak berani bergerak. Nafasnya seakan tertahan sejenak, dan dia terus memperhatikan dari tempatnya berdiri, yang tersembunyi dari pandangan sang gadis.

Lalu, gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum. Senyuman yang berubah menjadi tawa kecil. Tawa, yang pada akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah isakan. Ya, sang gadis menangis. Bibir yang terkatup rapat, kepala yang menunduk turun ke bawah, bahu yang bergetar, wajah yang tertutupi oleh rambut, yang seakan menjadi tirai pelindung agar tak seorang pun dapat melihat wajahnya. Sang gadis berusaha menahan derai air mata yang terus mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. Satu tangan perlahan bergerak menghapus jejak air mata di pipi, sementara yang lain menutup mulutnya, menahan agar ia tak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Tapi ia tetap saja tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya itu.

Hinata sedang menangis, dan demi apapun di dunia ini, dia sama sekali tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

Pemandangan di hadapannya itu membuatnya seakan membeku. Kedua tangan yang berada di sisi terkepal erat. Rahang yang mengeras dan jakun yang bergerak-gerak. Tatapannya meredup dingin dan dia berusaha keras menahan emosi yang seakan membaur menjadi satu dalam dirinya.

Sasuke merasa ingin marah. Ingin memukul sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Dia ingin berjalan mendekati sang gadis, tapi dia tak bisa. Jadi dia hanya bertahan dan terus mengamati.

Meskipun sesungguhnya dia menginginkan gadis itu menghentikan tangisannya.

Dia berpikir sesungguhnya dia lebih merasa sedih daripada marah.

Matanya membelalak sewaktu melihat gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku baju seragamnya. Dia melihat gadis itu menyalakan api dari pemantiknya, dan sejenak kemudian terlihat kepulan asap rokok.

Kepalan tangannya terlepas, dan pandangannya melembut. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin itu semua hanya khayalannya, dan hal itu tak nyata sama sekali. Mungkin dia hanya sekedar membayangkannya saja.

Kepala sang gadis mendongak ke atas, dan kepulan asap itu terlihat lagi. Kali ini, kepulan itu terlihat jauh lebih jelas daripada sebelumnya.

Dia hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya, sadar bahwa kali ini dia tak hanya sekedar membayangkannya.

Bel kembali berdering, menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah usai, dan sudah waktunya mereka kembali memasuki kelas. Namun, sang gadis terus duduk di sana, bersandar pada pohon, tetap menghisap rokoknya. Dan Sasuke pun terus berada di sana, mengawasi dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

Dan dia ingat satu hal, dia tak pernah tahu bahwa gadis itu merokok.

.

.

.

Sejak dulu, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada gadis itu. Entah di manapun dia berada, matanya seakan memiliki kehendak tersendiri dan mencari sosoknya. Berusaha berada di dekatnya ataupun sekedar menjadi bayangannya. Dan dia pun selalu mengingat setiap moment itu.

Terkadang, ia sering melihatnya sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang berisik. Memasang wajah ceria, seakan tak ada satu hal pun yang memberatkannya. Bagaikan sedang mengenakan sebuah topeng yang menyembunyikan sosok aslinya dari dunia. Dan Sasuke hanya akan terus memperhatikan. Dalam diam. Melalui tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, gadis itu akan memasang wajah konyol hanya untuknya, dan dia sendiri akan merespon dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mata yang berkilat geli, sudut bibir yang sedikit naik membentuk seulas senyum khusus bagi sang gadis. Sebelum para penggemarnya menyadari dan mulai membuat kehebohan di kelas. Sang gadis kemudian akan melayangkan pandangan penuh permohonan maaf, walau matanya menyorotkan bahwa ia menikmati situasi yang sedang dialaminya, yang dibalasnya dengan dengusan. Meskipun begitu Sasuke sendiri akan berusaha mengingat setiap _moment _yang terjadi, merekamnya dalam memori otaknya sehingga ia mampu mengenangnya kembali.

Satu waktu, mereka berdua sedang menikmati acara belajar bersama mereka di perpustakaan, menghindar dari serbuan sahabat baik mereka yang berisik. Sang gadis yang merasa bosan membaca buku akan mulai mengganggunya dengan bertingkah konyol untuk menarik perhatiannya. Aksinya yang terkadang dramatis itu selalu berhasil membuatnya mengulum senyum ataupun tertawa sehingga menimbulkan kegaduhan yang berujung dengan ditendangnya mereka keluar dari perpustakaan.

Ada juga saat di mana dia akan menyaksikan gadis itu bermain dengan anak-anak kecil di taman dekat rumah mereka. Menghibur anak-anak itu dengan bertingkah konyol untuk membuat tawa riang meluncur dari wajah lugu dan polos, yang masih belum ternoda dengan berbagai masalah yang melanda mereka. Raut wajah sang gadis saat itu terlihat senang, dan begitu bebas.

Sama seperti ketika gadis itu bernyanyi_ lip sync _di kamarnya, menyanyikan lagu dari penyanyi kesayangannya sembari menari tak tentu arah, berputar-putar penuh keriangan. Dan dia hanya tersenyum memandangi tingkah laku sang gadis lewat layar monitor komputernya. Sang gadis kemudian hanya tertawa, mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah_ web cam_nya sebelum terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Dan Sasuke tak dapat menghentikan perasaan hangat yang mendadak muncul akibat ulah gadis itu.

_Oh what a lovely girl she is _...

.

.

.

Sewaktu kecil, pada setiap akhir pekan, ayahnya akan selalu duduk di ruang keluarga menonton acara tv kesukaannya sembari menunggu ibunya selesai menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Biasanya, Hinata kecil hanya akan berdiri di ambang pintu ruang keluarga, mengamati sang ayah sembari memeluk boneka beruang miliknya. Berdiri di sana hingga ia menemukan hal lain yang dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Sesekali, ketika ia memiliki sedikit keberanian, ia akan mendekati sang ayah lalu merangkak naik ke pangkuannya. Ikut menonton acara tv yang di tonton oleh sang ayah, meskipun di usianya yang masih kecil seperti itu, ia sama sekali tak memahami acara tersebut. Ayahnya kemudian akan melingkarkan lengannya yang kokoh ke perutnya, menahan putri kecilnya agar berada dekat dengannya sembari mengelus kepalanya sesekali. Dan ia tak akan mengatakan apapun, kecuali menjaga erat boneka beruang yang tak pernah jauh darinya. Ia sudah merasa cukup puas dengan perhatian yang telah diberikan oleh sang ayah, dan ia diliputi kekhawatiran jika ia mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, kehangatan yang dirasakannya akan langsung menghilang.

Lalu hal mengerikan itu datang. Sang ibu tercinta meninggal bersama dengan bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya. Semuanya pun berubah. Ayahnya tak lagi menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan menonton tv. Pria itu bahkan tak mampu berada di dekatnya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh ayahnya menegang setiap kali ia menyentuhnya, dan pria itu dengan cepat bergegas meninggalkannya. Tak tahan berada berdekatan dengan putri kecilnya yang begitu mirip dengan istri yang telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Dan ia pun hanya duduk terpekur sendirian, bersama sebuah boneka beruang yang menjadi temannya. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengulurkan tangan untuk menghiburnya.

Suatu hari sang ayah pulang membawa seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Anak dari adik laki-lakinya yang baru saja meninggal, dan akan tinggal bersama mereka. Oh, betapa bahagianya ia. Mendapatkan teman baru untuk berbagi cerita, bermain bersama. Dan untuk sementara semua baik.

Ia sering mendapati sang ayah memandanginya ketika ia sedang asyik bermain bersama kakak sepupunya. Dan saat itu, dengan segala kepolosan yang ia miliki, ia akan balas memandang sang ayah, melihat sorot mata itu dipenuhi dengan perasaan bersalah dan penuh kesedihan. Mereka akan saling menatap hingga salah satu dari mereka memutuskan kontak mata.

Sejak saat itu, sang ayah mulai menyibukkan diri dengan segala urusan kantor. Menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Ia sering bepergian ke tempat-tempat yang jauh, membawa serta sang kakak sepupu. Awalnya kepergian mereka tak berlangsung lama. Hanya berkisar tiga hari paling lambat. Lalu kemudian berubah menjadi seminggu. Seminggu yang kemudian menjadi sebulan. Sebulan yang berubah menjadi tiga bulan. Per tiga bulan yang berubah menjadi satu tahun. Satu tahun yang ...

Mereka tak pernah kembali. Mereka hanya meninggalkannya sendiri, di rumah besar hanya bersama seorang pengasuh, yang mengurusnya hingga ia berusia 15 tahun. Yang pada akhirnya pun meninggalkannya. Menganggap bahwa gadis telah mampu untuk hidup mandiri.

Membuatnya kembali sendirian.

Dan ia hanya berpura-pura bahwa ia tak peduli dengan itu semua.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berkunjung ke rumah sang gadis untuk mengantarkan makan siang titipan dari sang ibu waktu itu, memastikan bahwa gadis itu tetap memakan makanan bergizi meskipun tinggal seorang diri, ketika ia menemukan sebuah boneka beruang tua yang sudah lusuh terletak di atas meja ruang keluarga. Ia mengulurkan tangan menyentuh boneka itu, sebelum menoleh kepada sang gadis yang sedang duduk di sofa, menikmati bekalnya.

"_Teddy bear_?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Gadis itu hanya melemparkan bantal sofa yang ada di sampingnya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku perempuan, Sasuke." katanya membela diri.

Kala itu, dia hanya mendengus dan meletakkan kembali boneka itu dengan hati-hati. Sang gadis yang telah menyelesaikan makannya hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

"Tak perlu berhati-hati seperti itu. Dia tak akan pecah." katanya sembari berdecak.

Dia sama sekali tak menjawab, dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu lalu berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Beberapa helai rambut jatuh menutupi mata gadis itu, membuatnya mengulurkan tangan untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang mengganggu itu, menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga.

Sang gadis hanya terdiam, mengawasi dari sudut matanya. Jemarinya yang terasa kasar dengan lembut menyentuh pelipis dan rambutnya, membuatnya hanya bisa memalingkan wajah.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Sasu?"

Dan waktu itu dia ingat, dia hanya memberikan seulas senyum sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Decit ban yang berhenti mendadak di parkiran lapangan basket umum itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya melempar bola ke ring basket. Ia menoleh dan mendapati range rover milik Hinata terparkir. Gadis itu masih berdiam diri dalam mobil, membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah cepat, dan raut wajah yang terlihat marah karena sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya.

Malam sudah semakin larut, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan, ketika gadis itu duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di pinggir lapangan.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu terkadang sering bertingkah gila." katanya dari tengah lapangan sembari memainkan bola di tangannya. Suaranya pelan tapi dia yakin gadis itu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Malam itu terlihat cerah, tanpa awan membuat bulan bersinar terang dengan leluasa dengan bintang-bintang yang menemaninya. Dan di sinilah mereka berdua berada. Suasana tegang seakan menyelimuti, meskipun begitu mereka tak menginginkan hal lain.

"Tapi, sebenarnya aku suka ketika kau bertingkah seperti itu." tambahnya lagi dengan pelan.

Sang gadis masih menolak memandangnya. Dan dia pun sama sekali tak berminat untuk memaksanya. Dia hanya menunggu. Seperti yang selama ini selalu dilakukannya.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya lirih, seakan meminta atensinya. Suara gadis seakan membuat hatinya pilu, begitu sarat akan kebingungan dan kesedihan yang membaur menjadi satu.

"Mungkinkah suatu saat nanti kau akan merasa bosan padaku?"

Butuh perjuangan bagi sang gadis untuk melontarkan pertanyaan itu, dan dia tahu itu, memahami hal itu. Dengan masa lalu yang sulit sepertinya, bukan perkara mudah mengajukan pertanyaan yang selalu menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya. Ia takut semua orang akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku tak mudah untuk dicintai, Sasuke." bisiknya, mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang ke langit. Suaranya bergetar dan ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, gemetar.

"Dan aku tak mudah untuk mencintai, Hinata." bisiknya dan dia melemparkan bola basketnya ke sembarang arah.

Gadis itu masih tak melihat ke arahnya. Ia merasa takut memandang pemuda itu, dan sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa sang pemuda telah melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Dan ia terkesiap.

Sasuke bergerak pelan, menantikan reaksi yang akan di berikan gadis itu, yang kini hanya berusaha untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak terasa kering. Kedua kelopak matanya menutup.

Dia yang kini berada tepat di hadapan sang gadis hanya memandang lekat-lekat wajahnya. Dimulai dari poni yang menutupi dahinya, ke kedua mata yang tertutup, turun ke hidung mancung itu, hingga akhirnya tiba di bibir merah muda yang terlihat menggoda itu.

Memandangnya dengan penuh cinta. Penuh perasaan. Penuh gairah.

Dan dia pun menundukkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang gadis. Bibirnya dengan perlahan menyentuh dahi, bergerak ke kelopak mata, turun ke hidung, lalu ke pipi, rahang, sebelum akhirnya menemukan tujuan akhirnya. Menemukan bibir sang gadis. Memberikan sebuah kecupan penuh cinta kasih yang terpancar hanya untuknya. Begitu manis, begitu murni, begitu hangat. Kecupan itu berhenti sewaktu ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan asin, yang sontak langsung membuatnya membuka mata. Hanya untuk menemukan air mata mengalir jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Hinata ..." bisiknya.

"... Aku selalu mengacaukan segalanya, Sasu." katanya terisak. "Aku selalu membuat segalanya menjadi kacau dan rumit. Aku sama sekali tak pantas untukmu."

Ia menangkup wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya, menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain.

"Shh ..." katanya berbisik menenangkan. "Aku ada di sini." Dan dia pun melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dan meraih jemari sang gadis, menggenggamnya, meremasnya perlahan.

Dia tahu Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah gadis yang sempurna. Ia adalah sosok yang rumit, dengan masa lalu berantakan, yang membuatnya membangun dinding pertahanan untuk melindungi dirinya. Ia bukanlah sosok yang mudah dimengerti. Ia lebih memilih untuk tak terlalu terikat dengan orang-orang karena ketakutannya. Ia takut jika ia kembali dekat dengan orang tersebut, ia akan kembali merasakan perasaan sakit karena ditinggalkan seperti dahulu.

Karena itu ia tak pernah membiarkan orang lain bergerak melebihi batas yang ia ciptakan. Terserah orang lain ingin mengatakan apapun tentangnya. Ia sudah terbiasa untuk berpura-pura tak peduli.

Namun Sasuke mampu melihat lebih dari itu. Dia mampu menembus dinding pertahanan sang gadis untuk melihat siapa dirinya sesungguhnya. Dan segala kekurangannya itu malah menjadi alasannya untuk melindunginya. Untuk merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tak dapat menjanjikanmu selamanya, Hinata." katanya kemudian, sembari mencium puncak kepala sang gadis yang kini berada dalam pelukannya. "Setidaknya, tidak untuk saat ini. Kita berdua masih terlalu muda untuk dapat berbicara tentang selamanya. Ini adalah hidup, dan kita tak tahu kemana arah jalan kita satu hari nanti, ke depannya."

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan dengan sebelah tangan mendongakkan kepala gadis itu agar menatapnya.

"Jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik, karena aku hanya akan mengatakan hal ini satu kali untuk saat ini. Aku hanya dapat menjanjikan satu hal. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Bersamamu. Dalam suka maupun duka. Menemanimu." ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Kau bisa bersandar kepadaku ketika kau merasa sudah lelah. Dan jika suatu saat nanti kita harus berpisah jalan. Aku pasti akan kembali kepadamu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." ia mencium kening sang gadis. "Karena kau adalah tujuan hidupku sejak awal, Hinata. Dan aku mencintaimu."

Hinata tak langsung menjawab pernyataan itu. Yang ada malah air matanya mengalir deras, dan ia hanya melemparkan diri ke pelukan Sasuke. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia merasa dicintai.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia dapat merasakan rasanya mencintai lagi.

Kehidupan tak akan selalu bahagia. Kehidupan bukanlah sebuah naskah drama ataupun sebuah dongeng di mana seorang putri akan bertemu dengan seorang pangeran dan berbahagia selamanya. Hidup itu sulit. Dan tidaklah mudah untuk mencapai suatu tujuan yang bernama kebahagiaan. Akan ada jalan terjal yang pasti menghalangi langkah mereka. Hinata sendiri pun tak yakin kisah mereka akan berjalan mulus sepanjang waktu.

Mungkin akan tiba saatnya bagi mereka untuk berpisah jalan dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing. Meskipun begitu, sang gadis berjanji. Jika memang itu terjadi, ia pasti akan berusaha menemukan jalan untuk kembali padanya.

Karena kini ia telah menemukan tujuan hidupnya.

Dan ia menolak untuk membiarkan apapun menghalanginya kembali ke tujuan hidupnya.

Kembali ke Sasukenya.

oooooOOooooo

**FIN**

oooooOOooooo

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri kembali membaca fic ini. Hanya sebuah fic singkat dari saya untuk ikut meramaikan event #EternalLoveforSasuhina. Terima kasih juga untuk my silent editor, yang lebih memilih untuk tak disebut namanya. Cee yaa in the next fic.

With Love

**Raye^.^**


End file.
